


【底特律】【900G】 Does the Tin Man have a heart?

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·900→盖文→汉克，警探组暗示。·我觉得我这里盖文是别想拿到HE了，这辈子都别想。·我是不是应该为盖文→汉克建一个tag？





	【底特律】【900G】 Does the Tin Man have a heart?

 

RK900在成为一盖文的搭档第一天就发现了，他的搭档视线老是会落在某一个特殊的人身上，即便他用玩手机或者摆弄别的东西来掩饰。

跟■■一样。

他说不清自己产生的这种感觉该称为嫉妒还是羡慕，但是这驱使他在康纳出声之前拦在了盖文和汉克之间。“里德警探，请不要再故意撩拨安德森副队长，这会损害今后的办事效率。”

“哈？你哪只眼睛看见我是故意找他茬的？”盖文手指戳着RK900坚硬的胸膛，“老酒鬼没醒酒还敢来跟我抢案子。”

“操，要不是你手头那个连环奸杀案有个受害者是仿生人，我他妈需要来跟你要资料？！”

RK900不着痕迹地替盖文挡下了汉克不经意砸下来的一拳，并配合康纳拉开了两人。

“相关资料我已经整理并发送给RK800，如有需要，请通过RK800随时联络我。”

“收到。请保持通讯通畅，我们的调查有任何进展也会随时通知你。”

两个警用型仿生人说完场面话后，一人拖着一个人类搭档向相反的方向离去。两个人类警官则像幼稚小鬼一样互相比着中指，直到拐过墙角看不见对方为止。

“放开我。”看不见汉克之后，盖文厌恶地挣开RK900的钳制，恶声恶气地问：“为什么你要帮他们说话？”

“否定的。”RK900注视着盖文，说，“你不能通过这种不理智的行为来抗拒自己表达真实的情感。里德警官，我认为你的作为并不能吸引安德森副队长的注意。”

盖文一脸见鬼的表情，就差吧WTF写在脸上了。

“我知道你喜欢安德森副队长。”

“去你妈的，”盖文双手刻意地搓了搓自己的手臂，“你这话吓得我鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来了。”

“你是因为我指出了事情的真相才会吓一跳。”RK900并不想给盖文继续狡辩的机会，“我能检测到你对安德森副队长的好感度。”

“去检修你的监测系统吧，它坏了。”

“事实上我能理解你的心情。”

“哈？”盖文楞了一下，很快反应过来，“一坨塑料也学会了暗恋。说来听听，是康纳那小子还是你们那个领袖？”

RK900没有回答，他直勾勾地看着盖文，他的搭档刚刚亲口承认了他暗恋安德森副队长的事实。

“我能够理解你，里德警探。所以请不用在我面前强装出这幅模样，或者我能够为你提供一些疏导。”

“我本来就这么混蛋，没有哪点是强装出来的。”盖文舔舔嘴唇，“你说的提供一些疏导，是我想的那回事吗？”

“恐怕是的。我有特殊模组应对此种情况。”

“呵，想约我就直说。”盖文伸手暧昧地在RK900胸口拍了拍，“下班来找我。”

 

***

 

本意上盖文那么说只是想戏弄一下RK900，他不想和同事发生关系，那会让事情变得麻烦起来。然而你不能和仿生人讨论人类社会常识，他们没有概念。

盖文就是在决定下班后立刻被RK900就近拖进了一家爱情旅馆，尊重隐私能直接立刻上楼进房的那种。

“操你的塑料脑袋，你他妈疯了？”被甩在床垫上盖文还想骂他两句好趁机溜走。

“根据约定，你同意在下班后接受我的心理疏导。”

“那只是我随口一说！而且我今天他们不想做。”盖文推了推挡在门口的机体，对方纹丝不动。“让开。”

“你需要正确表达自己的情感，里德警官。因为你的措辞不当导致任务效率下降了14%，我认为你需要立刻进行心理疏导。”

“那你去给我泡杯茶再点根熏香然后给我找个大沙发来。”盖文翻了白眼，“在这种紫红色的灯光下能做个狗屁心理疏导，疏通你屁眼还差不多。”

“据我所知，你的私生活……比较混乱。”

“Hello？？现在是什么年代了？”

“我想表达的是，为什么你不肯接受我。”RK900歪了歪头，“我比人类更干净安全，也绝对不会有任何影响人际关系的问题。”

“妈的。这么死缠烂打难道你他妈暗恋我想借此机会来一炮也好是吗？”

RK900难得地沉默了，额角的指示灯跳成了红色，“否定的。”他说完LED恢复成了蓝色。

一直观察着对方的盖文这倒来了兴致。瞧瞧，有台和他一样可怜的仿生人。

他拉住对方的领子，嘴唇对撞，他倒是不介意和同病相怜的人互相舔伤口。“幸运的塑料脑袋。”盖文轻声地说了一句，带着RK900倒向了床。

不知道伤了仿生人的心后他会不会被所有带电的东西报复呢？比如被电梯困住又或者每逢红绿灯都是红灯，或者干脆咖啡机拒绝为他倒出咖啡。盖文被自己的想象逗笑了，他推了推埋在他颈窝里又舔又咬的脑袋，仿生毛发扎得他很痒。

“快点，直接上。”他不需要被温柔以待。这是盖文给自己下的裁决。温柔让他害怕。

RK900瞪了他一眼，倒是乖乖地听话照办，他只把盖文的T恤推到胸上，单手解开他的裤头手掌就滑了进去。

在盖文的经验中，像RK900这样带着股狠劲又没打算伤到他的床伴少之又少，通常他都管不住自己的嘴，次次都说得对方只想干死他。

那可简单轻松多了，他受够了情啊爱啊带来的折磨，略带惩戒性质的性爱反而能让他放松，那才是他要的“心理疏导”。

盖文不满地抬脚踹上RK900的胸口，“别黏黏糊糊的了，那样我硬不起来。”RK900相信了他的话，他用上了学习来的技巧摸了半天盖文也只是半硬着而已，“我直接操进去你的屁股会开花。”这是RK900思考以后更换的说话方式，和安德森副队长说话习惯有点像。

果然，在听到这句脏话以后，盖文又硬了不少。“继续，就是这样。”

RK900却把手从盖文的内裤中拿了出来，他眨了眨眼，换上看垃圾的眼神看向盖文。“贱货，光躺着可不会有鸡巴喂到你嘴边。”转换风格对仿生人来说不是什么困难的事情。

听到命令后盖文几乎是立刻从床上弹了起来，顾不上把自己硬得超出内裤的老二解放出来就跪到了RK900胯下，讨好地用脸颊磨蹭仿生人凸起的下身。

他就是个婊子、贱货。“你不值得得到。”RK900推开盖文的脑袋，“先把自己的衣服脱了，我要玩你的屁股。”

“你他妈别给我玩什么奇怪的play，否则我一枪崩了你。”盖文怎么说着还是飞快地甩掉了自己的外套、T恤一边蹬掉了裤子。

“你今晚再说一个字的脏话我让你明天坐不稳椅子。”

话里的暗示让盖文抖了抖，他的老二比他更诚实地吐出一些液体，打湿了他还没来得及脱掉的内裤。他立刻扒掉了它，仿佛这样就能遮掩某些事实。

“原来你挑衅安德森副队长是别有目的。”

“没你想得那么龌龊，F……”盖文及时咬住了自己的嘴唇，现在他赤裸地跪坐在自己的仿生人搭档面前，他可没胆子挑战榆木脑袋刚才说的话。

RK900没有继续讨论下去的意思，他解下了自己的领带蒙上盖文的眼睛，他就只是暂时不想从那双铁灰色的眼睛里寻找自己。

布料从盖文的脑后垂下，光滑柔顺的触感表明了这块料子必然价格不菲。塑料竟然还配用得上那么高档的东西，这个世界真是完蛋了。盖文心想，不过现在他饥渴地想要一个塑料的大屌来操自己，世界就让他完蛋去吧。

“把屁股撅起来。”

依言趴伏下身体把屁股抬高双腿分开，这个姿势让盖文的阴茎垂落在两腿之间，一举一动都能看得一清二楚。“啪。”他的屁股上挨了一巴掌。

“不懂得自己掰开吗？”盖文发誓他听到了RK900从鼻子里发出的气音，“没人教过你这么做？”

“事实上我很久没约到人了。”他仅用肩膀支撑住自己，双手放到自己的屁股上掰开臀瓣，“如果这么说你能不打我屁股的话。”

“说谎。”他都不需要用手指去确认，盖文刚刚把的后穴暴露在他眼前时，他的光学组件就自动检测到那里在24-30小时之内有被入侵过的迹象。于是又一巴掌落在了人类精瘦的臀上，逼出他一声呻吟。他并不是真的讨厌被打屁股，RK900更正了自己的数据库。

就当盖文以为他会再被扇几上个巴掌时，一条温热湿软的东西舔上了他的穴口。

“不！”盖文瞬间绷紧了肌肉。

仿生人的舌头根本不容他拒绝突破了没什么抵抗想法的括约肌。

就像蚌被撬开了壳，盖文手指用力到发白，他死死掐住自己不顾会不会留下可耻的痕迹。不得不承认，被仿生人的舌头舔很爽，但是他就无法接受把自己所有的弱点都暴露出去的感觉。

RK900不为所动，柔软的舌头沿着穴口的褶皱描摹，时而用舌尖推平其中一道，他甚至都不需要去抚慰他紧缩的肠肉。

“不要舔了，求你直接操进来。”盖文的声音在颤抖，他知道自己可能都哭了，蒙着眼的高级布料湿乎乎地贴在了脸上。被拳脚相加被言语凌辱他都不曾觉得受伤，唯有这样预示着亲密关系的口活让他抑制不住泪腺。

RK900头都没抬，“被我舔到爽哭你应该自豪，里德警官。”这也是他社交模组和检测结果共同得出的结论，盖文压抑得太久了，他不能每一次都靠不健康的性行为发泄。况且他也没真的发泄出来，这也是RK900得出结论，他压抑了太久。

盖文哭得更凶了，没有了顾虑他把头埋进枕头里哭到上气不接下气。

他嫉妒到发狂、羡慕到眼红但他不能说，他是个硬气深明大义的男子汉，他不能像女人一样为情情爱爱失去尊严。哦，他还借由滥交来发泄，他染指了他的搭档，他羞辱了自己的暗恋对象，一桩桩一件件平时被压抑在心底的事被翻出来自我批判，他确实应该哭泣，为他从未表露的羞愧。

RK900没有去管哭泣中的盖文，他只是在宣泄——他刻意回避去分析人类哭泣的原因，那明明就是房间里的大象，他视而不见。

舌头在送进足够多的人造唾液，也是在盖文啜泣着渐渐收起了哭声后，RK900就改用手指为盖文做扩张。得利于自带的检测系统，RK900手指进入后就直接抵上了盖文的前列腺，不算用力的碰触立刻止住了盖文的声音，就像突然被扼住脖子的鹅。

“放松点，你夹得我的手指都动不了了。”

“那你别把自己的手指弄成震动模式啊！”盖文愤而把头从枕头中拔了出来朝RK900吼，领带没遮盖住的部分看起来都惨兮兮的。

“抱歉，我一向追求效率。”RK900并没有表现出多少歉意，反而调快了振动频率，他们仿生人就是能作弊。

听见细小的震动声从自己的体内传来，伴随着狂潮般的快感，盖文再也无法用手掰开自己的臀瓣，口水和呻吟都仿佛失去控制一般溢出，支撑着自己的腿也止不住打颤，他得用很多的毅力才能维持现在的姿势了。

仿生人也不止是能让自己的手指像个跳蛋一样干活，它还能高频地抽插，不论力道还是角度都经过精准的计算。

盖文垂在两腿间的阴茎就跟没关的水龙头一样，扑扑地往外冒水，他还企图软下腰用床单来擦去一些，被机敏的仿生人探员发现强拉起腰承受着。

盖文被一根手指就玩得像条小奶狗一样哭喊，他肯定求了RK900把手指拿出去好让他喘口气，也肯定自己扭着屁股求他别突然停下，更多的他记不清了。顶着前列腺过快的震动让盖文觉得肠子都被麻木了，他会不会就这样失去用后面得到快感的能力？盖文胡思乱想着，或者就这样被磨到出血他湿到脱水而亡。

突然，他什么也不想了，大脑一片空白。

RK900这才把手指从高潮后脱力倒在床上的盖文屁股里抽了出来，他知道男人的体力足够再应付一轮性事，而刚才只是开胃菜。果然，盖文很快舔着唇坐了起来，他伸手想解开绑在自己眼睛上的领带，RK900制止了。

“带着它。然后跪倒地上去。”

当然，当然会有这个环节了。盖文不知道这是RK900既定的流程还是他会真从口交中获得快感，于是他问了出来：“让我舔你的老二？仿生人真会有感觉吗？”

“我拥有完美的模拟感知系统。”RK900没有正面回应，即便觉醒了他也分不清那些模拟产生的反应是否就是他真实的感受。

“我不想卖力讨好一根塑料棍。”盖文抗议道，“那浪费时间。”

“你什么都不用做。”他拉开了裤链掏出硬了半天的东西打在盖文脸上，“别以为我看不出来你想舔男人的老二想得不得了，”他看到盖文的阴茎又渐渐抬头，“你想舔却不能如愿的表情更令我愉悦。”

盖文呼吸一滞，他也不是没有过这种肮脏的想法，RK900的话令他口干舌燥。他突然觉得渴极了，也许他得听话才能得到点东西润润喉。于是，他爬下了床双腿分开跪在地上，双手抓着自己的小臂背在背后，伸直的脖子上喉结上下滑动，舌头甚至都等不及伸到了外面。

他能闻到那根塑料老二的味道，摆弄它的人故意避开他迎上去的嘴，用湿乎乎的顶端戳他的脸颊然后滑过上唇，而他就像追逐着肉骨头的狗一样跟着转。

领带系在盖文脑后的结因为刚才的情事变松了，他必须保持一个角度才不至于让它滑落。并不是说落下来会有什么后果，而是盖文自己不想看面前的仿生人衣冠楚楚只解开了领带拉下了裤链他却浑身赤裸地跪在一面大镜子前。

当然，情趣旅馆里怎么能没有镜子呢？只要他不注意，他就能看见镜子里一脸婊子样的自己，还有光闻着男人老二还没碰到就再一次硬起来的无耻的阴茎，他不自觉地膝行了两步让自己贴得更近。

RK900的手轻轻地抚摸了盖文的后脑勺，然后残忍地抓着他的头发拉离了自己的胯下。“我们说好的，里德警探。”RK900的声音毫无波澜，“你什么都不用做。”

被咽不下的口水呛到，盖文小声地咳嗽，他可不敢在这时候合上嘴，谁知道那个坏心的仿生人会不会趁此机会就射到他的脸上呢，他不想错过那甘露。

一手抓着盖文的头发，一手扶着自己的阴茎做笔，RK900在盖文的脸上作起画来。他没什么艺术修养，但此刻他觉得警探这张一直气鼓鼓的脸上被他涂满淫液的样子非常令他心动，或许还要加上他根本抑制不住的渴望。

他在梦里见过。RK900的眼皮跳了跳，他已经实现梦里的90%内容了，为什么他还觉得不够？眨眨眼，他把这归进了他天生追求完美完成任务的设定，他安慰自己不需要为此感到失落，90%对于人类来说已经足够好的了。

仿生人专注起用自己的阴茎同盖文嬉戏，每当湿润的龟头划过，盖文总要试着把舌头伸长，而他则会故意加快速度掠过去。十次里有五六次盖文能幸运地用舌尖碰到它，殷红的舌头贪婪地卷着一些汁液飞速地缩回去，然后喉结上下一动，珍稀的水分被人类咽了下去。

在沙漠中渴望饮水的旅人也不会比他更贪婪了，盖文刚得到一点后便想得到更多，最好就是整个大屌塞进他嘴里一滴不漏地灌给他。人类总是贪心的，如果一开始就不给希望反而会让人一退再退，退到卑微里去；而一旦给了点盼头，又会痴心妄想地做起美梦。

RK900厌倦了戏弄盖文的过程，扣着他的后脑勺摁向自己的胯下。盖文发出了一声满足的呻吟，背在身后的手指掐紧了自己的小臂。他讨好地舔弄着入侵者，即便他的脸颊被顶出一块来也不介意，从鼻子里发出的哼哼声更是暴露了他在享受的事实。

“光舔我老二你就硬得流水，那我插进去你岂不是要直接射出来？”RK900说着下流话，“是不是随便哪根鸡巴都能让你跪下来舔？”

含着塑料鸡巴不能说话的盖文胡乱地点着头，他根本没听RK900说什么，反正他说什么他都赞同就是了。现在他只希望能快点把这个仿生人哄舒服了，痛痛快快地操他一顿。

掐着他的下巴把自己的分身往深处捅了捅，人类不可抑制的咽反射把它的头部推出了一截，他知道他还能承受更多。粗大的阴茎压着舌头往里滑入不少，人造的阴囊拍打在嘴唇上。

“唔、唔呕……”盖文被插得差点喘不过气来，他庆幸仿生人没有体毛，否则他就会被闷死在胯下。

厚实的阴囊啪啪啪地反复击打在人类的嘴唇上，连续的深喉让盖文的喉咙有了一丝火辣的疼痛，这时，他才记起来仿生人是想硬多久就硬多久。

双手推着对方的腿总算挣扎着把分身吐了出来，盖文嘶哑地开口：“我只想要你这根。”他被舔过被手指玩过的肉穴饥渴得要命，而他的老二也又硬了，他等不及这个塑料磨磨唧唧了。

RK900的手指摩挲着盖文被过度使用而变得血红的嘴唇，额角的指示灯飞快地闪烁着，然后他解开了蒙着他眼睛的领带，狠狠地吻上了他肖想已久的唇瓣。

他早该这么干的，他应该知道他模拟性行为得到的快感只不过是一堆数据，只有把人拥入怀亲吻他如蜜的唇舌才会真正填满他的心。况且这时候他能占据他的全部视线，还有什么比这更令他安心的呢。

红色的LED是如此刺眼，令盖文不得不在接吻时闭上了眼睛。该死，刚才他舔了半天老二他都没这么激动，他在用这样的方式嘲讽他技术不好吗！

RK900很快发现盖文只是敷衍着回应，作为仿生人第一次体验到了什么叫当头被泼了一盆冷水。对，是他忘记了，盖文从一开始就没打算给他承诺，并且他是在谎言下得到这一切的，他应该把谎言继续下去——就算被人看穿了也要倔强地当做没有。

他得记牢这个。RK900突然理解了自己搭档。

盖文得到了他今晚一直想要的，他被推在床沿，仿生人拉起他的腰直挺挺地就操了进去，没跟他打招呼直捅到底。

“哈啊……”男人发出了一声叹息，粗壮的阴茎抹平了他的褶皱，略带干涩的抽插火热得像要点着他一样。那根老二就打桩机一样，在沉默的主人的操控下一次次顶在他的前列腺上。“嘿，”盖文吞了吞口水，“你得说点什么，该死的，啊、安静得太奇怪了。”

“想要我说什么？”RK900明知故问，“我干你干得爽不爽？我的屌够不够大够不够粗？是不是你尝过的最好的？”

盖文听得脸皱成了一团，他感到有些胃疼了，这个仿生人的下流话水平怎么波动得那么大。但他还是配合地回答了，不然压在他身上狂干的人根本不会让鸡巴碰到哪怕一点他的前列腺，该死的仿生人的侦查手段。

可RK900还是不太满意，一口咬上了盖文的肩膀，用力之大肯定能在上面留下一个需要很久才能消退的牙印。

“操，你他妈属狗的？”疼得倒吸了一口气，盖文没忍住破口大骂，“好好操你的就是。”

“好好操我的？我只是跟按摩棒吗？”

“按摩棒才不会像你这样……！操、啊，别老盯着那里磨！”

“你缩紧的肌肉显示你非常喜欢这样，里德警探。”

“就、别，我不想那么快射。”

“那应该你自己忍着。”RK900找准角度狠狠顶了一下，盖文就像被戳到肉的蚌一样，猛地夹紧了双腿。盖文再一次失去了他在情事中的掌控权，他感觉无路可逃，徒劳地扒着床单。

快感铺天盖地，他又一次湿了眼（但这次是爽的），失去了身体的掌控他只能随波逐流，由着RK900的意思一点一点攀上高潮。他的眼角瞥见自己的小兄弟吐出了一点白浊，那是射精的前兆。

“看起来你并忍不了了。”RK900也发现了盖文分身正抽搐着，只差临门一脚。

“不、求你……”

RK900并不能分清他到底是在祈求高潮还是希望延迟高潮，他按照自己的希望狠狠地顶了进去，手指恶劣地弹了一下它的头部。

盖文就像只蝴蝶被钉住一样，无助地蹬了蹬腿，在仿生人阴茎上射得一塌糊涂。

RK900没有继续，他趴伏在盖文身上把他圈在自己的怀里。

他已经足够幸运了，他得到了一些东西。

 

***

 

盖文和RK900的日常并没有因为他们上过一次床而有什么改变，就像盖文和其他同事的关系一样，没有因为RK900的介入而有所改善。

“操，受害者那么惨了你他妈能不能同情一下别逼太紧，他又不是犯人。”

“他不肯开口我怎么帮他？老子都几天没睡好觉了！”

询问室里盖文又一次和汉克爆发了争吵，通宵了几天又灌了不少咖啡让盖文的脸看起来特别狰狞。

“你心被狗吃了！”汉克气得拍桌，“仿生人都比你有人味。”

空气突然凝滞了一秒，盖文才贱兮兮地回道：“让你操屁眼就有人味了，我才不信你跟塑料屁股能有什么感情……唔！”

果不其然盖文吃了汉克一拳。RK900和一旁的康纳都没想帮盖文拦下这一拳，他活该。但让他们打起来吃处分可就不是什么好戏了，两位仿生人再一次介入拉开了准备拳脚相向的人类搭档。RK900直接把盖文夹在腋下往外拖，“里德警官需要休息，接下去的就交给你了。”

“Got it.”

“操，放开我你个塑料罐头！”被拖出房间的盖文暴躁地踩了RK900一脚，对方像是完全没感觉一样。“你不是追求效率第一吗？老子在撬开他嘴你不帮我帮那老家伙？！”

RK900没理他，盖文契而不舍地用语言攻击：“别跟我说你也'见者伤心'了起来，你这塑料根本就没有那玩意。”

“肯定的。”RK900奇怪地看了盖文一眼，闭上了嘴。

“干。”不想去深究RK900到底是想表达什么意思，“老子很不爽，你最好洗干净屁股等着。”盖文觉得他又需要心理疏导了。

“好。”

得到RK900毫无波澜的回复，盖文感到更加暴躁了，泄愤似地踹了门一脚骂骂咧咧地转身走人。RK900的想法？抱歉，他不想考虑。

“里德警官。”他开口叫住了他。

“干屁？”

话在舌尖转了转，变成了：“请不要破坏公物。”

“操。”

 

RK900发现他同时也丢了些东西。

 

END.


End file.
